Cambodia
Background Cambodia is still in the recovery stages from twenty years of civil war, including the atrocities of the “Killing Fields,” known as the Dark Time in Cambodia, from 1975 to 1979. During the Dark Time, the ruling Khmer Rouge killed more than 3 million Cambodian people, and abused and tortured many others. Teachers were especially targeted by the ruling government. From 1970 to 1980, primary school teachers decreased from 21,311 to 2,717, secondary teachers were reduced from 2,300 to 207, and of 725 university instructors, only 50 survived the Khmer Rouge. An entire generation of Cambodian children grew up illiterate. Illiteracy increased to more than 40%. However, since 1979, education has been a top priority, and Physical Education ''has been a compulsory subject in the schools. '''Structure The Ministry that is responsible for education is also in charge of youth and sport so, officially, the department is titled the Ministry of Education, Youth and Sports (MoEYS). It is charged with the development and oversight of all education matters below the university level. Following Liberation Day (7 January) in 1979, the Ministry of Education has strived to reform the educational system and to improve the quality of education. While there were early successes in cities, the rural areas suffered from a lack of schools, teachers, and educational structure. In recent years, the country has seen improvement throughout the nation, and progress is occurring even in the rural areas. From 1979 to 1986, the education system prescribed 10 years of education. From 1986 to 1996, the requirement was revised to 11 years, and from 1996 to the present, 12 years of general education has been prescribed. In 2002, the Education for All National Plan 2003-2015 'laid out the structure and aims for Grades 10-12, with the intent of keeping students in school, and to increase opportunities for specialization and training-based vocational education. '''Underlying Concepts ' The Policy for Curriculum Development by the Ministry of Education, Youth, and Sport states that when children leave school, they should “have the knowledge, skills, and attitudes necessary to improve and maintain their own physical and mental health, and to contribute to the improvement and maintenance of the health of their families and wider society.” Core curriculum subjects for the elementary level include: Khmer Language, Mathematics, Science, Social Studies, ''Physical and Health Education, and Local Life Skills. (The arts…art, music, dance, etc. are included in Social Studies). Life Skills includes moral and personal development, and also stresses life-long learning. At the secondary level, the curriculum requires Khmer Language and Literature, Mathematics, Science (may choose from Biology, Chemistry, and Earth and Environmental), Social Studies, Foreign Language (either French or English), and Physical and Health Education and Sport. Additionally, there is an Elective Vocational Education program (EVEP) with options in Technology, Business, Tourism, Art Education, and Vocational Technology. Key Aspects of Learning The focus of the National Goals and Aims of Education of Cambodia ''include: • ''Knowledge, skills, attitudes, and values, with emphasis on language and computational skills, information, problem-solving skills, independence, cooperation, physical education, learning and working, and application of scientific method • A student-centered approach to learning and teaching • An integrated and balanced approach to learning and evaluation '' • ''Life skills and vocational education to develop labor with appropriate skills • Mind, emotions, and body • Nation, Religion, King • Learners who can take active part in national development in the spirit of national unity and liberal pluralistic democracy The objective of the physical education and sport development program is to develop physical education and sport and promote health, physical and sport education competence of pupils, youths, and people with quality and effectiveness in national and international competitions and to contribute to social, cultural and economic development. The program includes the following specifics: • Students will learn to practice sanitation and health protection • Improve their health and hygiene, and that of their communities • Encourage community health services and initiatives to improve hygiene • Physical and health education is an integral part of the total education program '' • ''Physical education experiences provide a basis for development in the psychomotor, cognitive, and affective domains '' ''Curriculum Standards ''for Physical Education and Health are aligned with desired ''Learning Outcomes. Typical core components included in the secondary curriculum are: Badminton Basketball Dance Field Hockey Gymnastics Health and Physical Fitness '' ''Soccer Swimming Tennis Track and Field Volleyball '' '' '' '''Development, Assessment and Implementation Since 1979, Cambodian school curriculum has undergone three major revisions – in 1979, 1986, and 2002. In each revision, Physical Education has been included among the compulsory subjects. However, there remains great disparity between city and rural schools, and in their facilities, equipment, financing, and teacher expertise. Despite the challenges, there is a commitment to school Physical Education, and to promoting exercise and physical activity. Programs are assessed''' in accordance with rubrics prepared for the national curriculum. Assessments vary widely, based within schools, and rely on the expertise of the teachers. In the ''Basic Education Curriculum, Physical Education is a required subject. In Grades 4, 5, and 6, the National Curriculum calls for 2-5 weekly lessons of 40 minutes per period. From Grade 7 to 12, there are two required periods per week, each comprised of 50 minutes. Professional Preparation and Development ''' The primary objective of the teacher preparation program is to ensure an effective supply of teachers for all education levels ''', all disciplines, and in the most remote and disadvantaged parts of the country. Additionally, there is an emphasis on upgrading the competencies of administrators, teacher trainers, school principals and other key staff of the MoEYS. Further, the national plan calls for improving the quality of teaching through expansion of pre-service and in-service teacher training.